1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to feminine hygiene articles and, more specifically, to catamenial devices and vulvar deodorant systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Offensive female genital odor has been a concern of many throughout the centuries. The etiologies of the malodor are multiple.
The vulva is abundant with sweat glands. Production of perspiration with subsequent decomposition, primarily by bacteria, gives rise to odorous substances such as fatty acids, ammonia, amines and hydrogen sulfide.
During menstruation, decomposition of menstrual elements, especially upon exposure to air, and the increased secretions of the vulvar sebaceous glands give rise to a characteristic odor.
Multiple gynecologic pathologic conditions produce genital ordors. Cervicitis, vaginitis and vulvitis may all cause odor. Some systemic disorders may also be a cause.
Many methods are employed to deal with female genital odor.
Perfumes are used to disguise genital odor. Inherent problems sometimes associated with the direct application of perfumes to the vulva are: Allergic hypersensitivity reactions with subsequent rash, burning and itching, all of which may predispose to infection (i.e. vulvo vaginitis); Local vaginal irritations or even systemic absorption of the perfume can occur with improper application to the membranes of the vagina; inadvertant over-application would make others acutely aware the perfume is being used.
Scented powders also present problems. The same problems discussed above in relation to perfumes can occur with powders. In addition, powders are messy, difficult to apply and tend to cake.
As with perfumes and powders, the ingredients in "feminine hygiene deodorant sprays" of the aerosol type, can cause vulvitis and vulvovaginitis. Aerosols can cause additional hazards. Ingredients which are propelled onto the vulva and/or into the vagina by the pressure of an aerosol spray are more prone to become imbedded in the vulvar skin and/or vaginal mucosa and hence are more likely to cause irritation. Aerosol propellants (fluroalkane gases) may cause cardiac toxicity when inhaled. Pressure from the propellants may be important in urethral reactions, and depending on the distance from the skin at which aerosols are discharged, effects ranging from cooling to actual freezing of the tissue may occur.
Douching used to control genital odor also may present hazards. Chemical vaginitis may develop following the introduction of incorrectly prepared douches into the vagina. Traumatic vaginitis may occur if the solution is too hot or if taken under pressure. Improper vaginal douching may lead to pelvic inflammation (vaginitis, endometritis, and salpingitis). Cases of peritonitis resulting from transuterine passage of the vaginal douche fluid have also occurred. In addition, douching is time consuming and messy.
External scented sanitary napkins also present problems. They may bulge, bunch up, and require the wearing of belts, straps and pins. They may also slip. They are difficult to store and require proper disposal once used. Motion of the napkin may cause irritation and chafing of the inner thigh and vulva. The properties of the scent may be lost once the napkin is saturated. The external pads of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,506 and 3,690,321 are subject to at least some of these problems.
Tampons which incorporate a scent in the tampon body (the cylindrical plug of absorbent material) present the following disadvantages: First, the scent is provided internally within the vaginal cavity and not at the vulva which is exposed to the environmental air where odors become apparent. Secondly, by having the scent-providing substance in the tampon body inside the vagina, the substance may cause local irritation and sensitivity reactions of the vagina. Also in this position there is the increased possibility of absorption of the substance through the membranes of the vagina causing effects as stated above. The catamenial devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,321, 3,815,600 and 3,830,237 are subject to these disadvantages, as are those devices in which a deodorized pad contacts the vaginal entrance. Similar problems would occur if the principle of medicating suppositories (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,755) were applied to vaginal tampons.
The art is therefore moving in the direction of expensive and bulky tampons, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,385. However, even if these efforts were able to stop an escape of offensive substances, they still would not solve the problem of vulvar odors.
Use in the vulvar region of trinkets or perfumed jewelry of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,683,545, 2,109,092 and 3,270,525 would lead to discomfort and injury.
In some instances the last tampon used is forgotten and not removed, or a second tampon is inserted without removing the one previously installed. If the forgotten tampon is not removed, irritation of the vagina may result.